Dancing
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Every relationship starts of rocky - they relationship just happened to do with the fact that some people can't let go of the past.


**Dancing **

They were in the swing of things around 7:00 PM; Gingka and Madoka's wedding ceremony had gone smooth. The bride was happy at the moment - extremely happy. The guests were in full swing as they danced to the music the DJ supplied. Madoka laughed as she danced with her friends. The 22 years old woman was, officially, married to the love of her life. The maroon haired woman giggled as she listened to Hikaru talk about her life with Kyouya; the woman always had some interesting stories to tell.

"He really can't dance," she commented while laughing. "It'd be too much if I asked him too."

"You should force him to dance - where's Mana?" Madoka asked as she looked around the room. She spotted her sitting at the table with a glass of wine in her hand. She took a sip of it before smiling at the bride; she knew Madoka was watching her. Madoka walked toward the table before sitting next to the short haired 22 years old woman. Lavender eyes flickered toward Madoka before Mana took another sip of the wine.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "Knew you two were going to end up married."

"Thank you," beamed Madoka. "Are you waiting for someone?"

The Kyuubi user sighed as she leaned her head over the top of the fold-out chair. She stared at the doors of the hall for a few minutes before answered her best friend's question, "I was hoping Ryuga would come to the reception. I suppose I never really got my hopes up. In the back of my mind, I knew he wasn't going to come."

Madoka patted the top of her left hand before pulling the sulking woman to her feet. She stared at Madoka in a stunned yet confused state. The bride pulled Mana toward the dance floor as a fast paced song began to play. Mana smiled softly before she began to dance with her. Soon enough, they were having the time of their lives. Hikaru, Mei-Mei and even Sophie had joined their little group on the dance floor. After a few songs ended, all of them ended at one of the tables as they rested their weary feet.

"I bet Ryuga can't dance like that," laughed Hikaru.

"If that's an implication that he _can't _dance," snorted Mana. "Then, I'll have to disagree. He _can _dance."

"How do you know that?" sputtered Madoka.

"I was upset about something - I really can't remember - and we danced in the living room," the woman answered as she sipped her still waiting to be drank glass of wine. "He's really good."

"So, he actually does care sometimes?"

Mana frowned as Hikaru turned in her chair, "Not now, Kyouya."

The green haired man sat next to Hikaru before he was joined by Gingka. Madoka smiled at her husband as he took a seat next to her.

"Well?"

"Kyouya!"

"He's human, like the rest of us, why wouldn't he care? It's not like he's a robot, Kyouya," answered Mana.

"Sometimes, I have to wonder," he spat. "I don't know how you can stand being around him."

"Kyouya, that's enough," Gingka spoke up as he eyed Mana's grip becoming stronger on her wine glass. "You've had a little too much to drink, buddy."

"Just telling the truth," the Leone user snorted.

**CRACK! **

Madoka gasped as she watched the glass shatter in Mana's hand. Wine and blood mixed on her dress. She stood from her seat before clenching her blooded hand - only indenting the shards farther into her skin. Her eyes glistened, but she refused to be upset by some drunkard's words.

"I know this is your time, and I hate to ruin it for you, Madoka," she spoke calmly and slowly. "But, I think I'm going to take my leave. Congrats once again."

"What's the jail time for murder?" hissed Madoka.

/ / /

She clenched her hand in her hands, not worried about the flowing blood, as tears streamed down her face. Mana shouldn't have been as upset as she was about her friend's words. She knew Kyouya had alcohol running through his system; yet, his words hurt; they hurt horribly. She let out a choked sob before rubbing her eyes free of tears. She hiccuped as they threatened to fall once more.

"Who is it and can I murder them?"

Bloodshot eyes stared at Ryuga as he stood above her, arms crossed, with an obvious scrowl plastered on his face. He was not happy she was crying outside of the apartment with …

"Come here," he said while yanking on her wrist.

"Ow," she whined. "That hurts, Ryuga!"

He didn't let go as he opened the door, pulled her in, then slammed it closed. He took a pair of tweezers, alcohol and a gauze wrap from the bathroom before sitting his girlfriend on the couch. She winced as relief came from him letting go of her wrist.

"What happened?"

"I - I smashed a wine glass while at Madoka's reception," she answered.

"That's not what I meant, Mana," he said while yanking out a piece of glass.

She looked at the floor as if thinking of a way to answer him. She didn't want to tell him Kyouya had upset her by talking bad about and their relationship. She was 100% certain Hikaru still wanted her boyfriend alive. Golden eyes narrowed at her before he lifted her face to look at him.

"What. Happened?" he growled.

"K-Kyouya was talking b-bad about you, a-and our r-relationship," she answered with a squeak at the end of the sentence. "I shouldn't have gotten upset from his words. He was drunk after all …"

Ryuga finished cleaning her hand then wrapped it. He set her hand in her lap before walking to the kitchen; he was hungry. Mana stood before she followed him into the room. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the island before taking a bite of it. Her eyes darkened as those words etched in her mind. The Dragon Emperor stopped, from whatever he was doing, and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her closer.

"I'm fine …"

"Don't spew that nonsense of you being fine, Pain. It's obvious you're _not _okay. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

"Ryuga …"

"What?" he asked as he leaned his chin on her head.

"I love you."

He sighed before rubbing a hand up and down her arm, "I know."

"Can we dance?"

He kissed her temple before answering, "Yeah. Though, you should probably get out of the blood and wine-stained dress."

* * *

**A/N: **I had this story stuck in my head all day. I figured that, with Ryuga's history, the two of them would have a bumpy road and start ahead of them. But, they eventually pull through it all.


End file.
